Ash and Charmaine
by WitChan
Summary: AshxCharmaine.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Beautiful day, isn't it Pikachu?" Ash asked, smiling at his Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, smiling back.

Today's a good day. The temperature's warm, the sky looks good, and the people Ash and Pikachu walk past by are  
friendly. Minutes ago, the two walked out of Goldenrod's airport. Ash wanted to revisit this place because it's his  
favorite.

Suddenly, Ash stops his tracks, before Pikachu does the same. He sees s familiar face, and her name is Charmaine, a friend of Ash and Pikachu. Charmaine sees them, too, and she rushes to them with that cute smile of hers. Her clothing attire is still the same.

"Ash, darling. It's nice to see you again," Charmaine said.

"Same," Ash said, touching Charmaine's shoulder, and Charmaine blushed. Then, he let go of it. "Anyway, we should  
later. See ya!"

"Don't you wanna come with me, so we can eat apples together? Please?"

"Well... I was planning to buy something at the store, since I'm a little hungry, but we can join you," Ash replied.

"Oh, thank you, Ash! You're the best!" Charmaine said, giving Ash a hug, blushing again.

* * *

Some time later, the trio arrive at Charmaine's house. After closing and locking the door, Charmaine rushes to the  
kitchen to get the apples as Ash and Pikachu sit on the couch. Then, Charmaine comes back with a load of apples and joins Ash and Pikachu on the couch as she lays half of them on Ash's lap.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Charmaine said.

Grabbing an apple, Ash bites on it and chews the piece as Pikachu and Charmaine start eating one. Then, Ash grabs  
another apple and eats it too as Charmaine looks at him.

"Good, isn't it?" Charmaine asked with mouth full.

"Yeah, it's good..." Ash replied.

After a while, Ash clears his fifth apple as Pikachu and Charmaine is busy eating their third apple. Ash burps  
loudly, then says, "Excuse me, guys..."

Charmaine giggles. "It's okay, Ash."

Now Ash feels a little drowsy. "I think I should take a nap..." Ash said.

"I'll guide you to my room, so you can sleep there. You can eat the rest of my apples if you want, Pikachu,"  
Charmaine said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ash wakes up, then he gasps as he looks at his naked body. "Where are my clothes? What's going on here?"

Coming out of the closet, a naked Charmaine replies, "They're in the closet along with mine, love."

"Love? What it is?"

Joining Ash on the bed, Charmaine replies, "I love you, Ash. I'm glad you came back."

"Oh, Charmaine. I love you, too," Ash said, touching Charmaine's cheek.

"Please fuck me good, and I mean it," Charmaine begged.

"I'll do it, alright. By the way, where's Pikachu?"

"He's in the other room playing with my Pichus," Charmaine replied.

"I see," Ash said.

Laying in the bed, Charmaine spreads her legs as Ash moves closer to her, then she gasps a little as Ash jams his  
cock inside her cunt. With that, Ash starts banging Charmaine, making her moan as she cups her own breasts.

"God, that hard dick of your feels good..." Charmaine said.

"Why thank you, Charmaine..." Ash said.

In the other room, Pikachu and the Pichus can hear Ash and Charmaine having sex. They're happy for the humans.  
Speaking of the humans, Charmaine begs Ash to go faster, and Ash does it.

"Let me suck one of your nipples, baby..." Ash said.

"Okay, sexy..." Charmaine said.

As Charmaine let go of her breasts, Ash moves towards them, then he mouths the left nipple and begins sucking on it as he still looks at Charmaine.

"That feels good, too..." Charmaine said.

Now, she rubs that raven hair of Ash's, moaning louder as she calls out Ash's name. She wants him to cum so bad, so they can have a child or two. Ash didn't mind raising a kid if that were to happen.

Together, they cum and Charmaine said, "You can stop now, Ash."

"Okay..." Ash said, ending his banging, panting with his Charmaine.

After calming down, Ash crawls a little, then he kisses Charmaine's lips with his, before they meet each other's  
tongues to french-kiss one another. As Charmaine grabs Ash's ass, she and Ash moan together, then they shut their eyes.

* * *

Seven years later, Ash and Charmaine drop their twin kids, Diana and Darryl, off to school, then they head home for  
another round of sex. Years ago, seven weeks after bringing their babies to this earth, Ash and Charmaine had sex everyday. Ash used condoms most of the time, hence that they only had two kids. Other than that, his female traveling companions, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena, tried to kill Charmaine for having babies with their crush, but failed, and they all winded up in jail.

The End


End file.
